meet_samuelfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Q
This is a Q&A/Questions and Answers blog, a Q&A is where ya ask an user who do a blog some questions and they answer, however since it is not me this time.. Ya know what Sam? This blog is meant to be about The Happy Tree Friends Characters, yeah all CANON characters only in this one, but ya know what? I decided tomorrow, i do another Q&A! A Q&A/Questions and Answers about Fanon characters :/ & If ya know... & Ok pretend tho, ya can ask questions to all canon characters, so i will list all characters so make sure ya answer to all of them or? Ok ready? All characters will tell ya i guess so here we go: Cuddles: Come On! Ask me a question, Samuel! Make sure to ask all of us btw, then our answers will make ya even more happy! Giggles: *Giggles* Hello, ask me as well! Toothy: Hello! Heh, heh... Want to ask me as well? Lumpy: Mhm! I be happy if i got a question to answer from the cool user! Petunia: OH MY GOD!... Oh sorry, i thought we was gonna ask dirty questions... When ya ask me something btw, please don't say something gross ok? I have OCD ya know? Handy: What the?... We are in a Q&A? Well, go ahead! Nutty: *Crazy laughter* Pick me as well! :D... Sniffles: AHA! Dude, i know much stuff and i can answer everything... Ok ALMOST! Pop: Here we go! Who is ready? Cub: Hi! I am! Flaky: *Nervous laughing* What? Hi Samuel... No, it is ok... Ask me anything ya like, heh... The Mole: *Moving with his stick* Where are you, sir? Oh sorry, you is the guy who is supposed to ask, me not... Disco Bear: Oh Yeah! I always wanted people to ask me something! Russell: Yar! Hi there, mate! I love to hear... Lifty and Shifty: *Laughs* Isn't it Samuel? >:)... Mime: >:( *He mimes his hands to the trashcoons, telling them to go away* :D *Mime waves at Samuel and do mime things with the hands* Cro-Marmot:... *He is standing there, but he COULD answer but how?* Flippy: *Worried whimpering* Hi, ya know... Make sure it isn't something... War-related stuff like an explosion or weapon please? But some cool stuff to ask is ok! Fliqpy: *Evil laughing* >:D Dare you to ask me of course! Splendid: *He is humming his theme, man his theme XD* Hey there, heh little man, have you ever wanted to ask somebody cool? Man your lucky, everybody is asking superheroes like me, what would ya like to ask me, glasses boy? Lammy: Bah! Do i know you? Meh who cares, i just want questions... Mr. Pickels: *He lift his hat as saying hello* >:D And Truffles: -_- What? What the heck? What the really heck? Here i am however with the cast and ya didn't plan to ask the rejected character? Hm is ok if ya ignore me but a question would make me very happy... Samuel, i gotta tell you btw... Ya is meant to ask questions to ALL the characters, i mean pretend they is here or idk, everybody i added, ya can ask stuff in the comments and i will answer (Pretend... I will say for example "Cuddles:" and say answer for your question) ok? Well, can ya and ya know ask to everybody since this is our chance to see what they answer heh? Category:Blog posts